A fuel carrying member such as an internal manifold of a gas turbine engine must survive inside a hot environment while protecting the fuel flowing therein from being subjected to high temperatures. To accomplish this, a heat shield is used around the internal manifold to minimize convective heat transfer thereto. Typically, the heat shield is attached to the internal manifold by welding or brazing techniques. However, as the heat shield is exposed to much higher temperatures than the internal manifold, causing thermal growth differential generated stresses to develop at the joints between the parts. Thus, it is necessary for the joint between the heat shield and the internal manifold to be durable.
Accordingly, improvements are desirable.